This invention relates generally to boating and more particularly to a rope controller for storing, feeding-out and retrieving a boat rope which can be used for water skiing and related water sports, anchoring and towing.
Water skiing attracts many enthusiasts to the waterways around the country and is certainly one of the most popular aquatic sports. A water skier wears one or two specially designed water skis to skim over the water at the end of a tow rope attached to the back of a power boat. The water skier holds onto a crossbar or handle connected to the end of the tow rope to maintain forward motion over the water. After becoming tired or making an inadvertent move on the water skis, the skier releases his grip on the handle and sinks or falls into the water. The skier may then be pulled back up onto the water after a short rest or allow another person to have a turn on the water skies.
There is certainly no problem finding enthusiastic water skiers or drivers for the power boat to tow those water skiers. However, a third person is normally required in the boat either in the interest of safety or by law in many states to watch the skier. This third person relays information to the driver to free him from the job of direct observation of the skier. The driver can then devote full attention to navigating the boat to avoid the shore, other boats, skiers, etc. This third person is also normally burdened with the chore of managing the tow rope.
The most common tow rope handling procedure is a manual one. The rope normally includes a handle on one end and a metallic spring clip on the other. The rope must be attached to the boat by clipping it to a metallic "eye" which is firmly attached to the rear transom of the power boat. Attaching and detaching the rope involves a precarious balancing act on the part of the rope handler. Once attached, the rope is then manually fed out and manually retrieved from the boat for each skiing session and detached from the boat for storage.
Manual handling of the tow rope often results in time consuming tangles, water in the boat and a great deal of frustration on the part of the rope handler. Furthermore and more importantly, attaching and detaching the ski rope to the back of the boat requires a lot of dexterity and may be dangerous in the case of an inexperienced handler or driver. The danger is increased when the driver does not stop the boat or disengage the engine as is often the case. The rope can also become entangled in the propeller of the power boat which can destroy the rope and temporarily disable the boat as well.
There have been numerous attempts to design a commercially viable ski rope controller. These prior art attempts have failed in coming up with a satisfactory combination which has wide appeal to boating enthusiasts. This failure of the prior art is easily noted on the nation's waterways, where almost all rope handling is performed manually and incurs the previously identified disadvantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact boat rope controller which stores, feeds-out and retrieves a boat rope for water skiing and associated water sport towing, general towing and anchoring.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boat rope controller which not only performs all of the essential functions required for water sport towing, general towing and anchoring, but also is an attractive accessory which can be proudly mounted on a modern power boat.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a compact boat rope controller which may be controlled by the boat rope handler both conveniently and safely to enhance the enjoyment of both water skiing and other aquatic activities.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a boat rope controller which is highly reliable and easily installed on the rear transom of a power boat.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a boat rope controller which is easily maintained and can not only be conveniently locked to prevent inadvertent or unauthorized operation but also locked to the associated power boat for security requirements.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a compact boat rope controller which will provide all the essential requirements for handling a boat rope and be durable and reliable to enhance the enjoyment of water skiing and other aquatic activities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a compact boat rope controller which does not occupy any internal boat space and does not obstruct the free view of occupants of the boat.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a boat rope controller which conveniently stores a retracted boat rope and securely holds any attached handle or other implement away from the boat, motor, controller and water while the boat is moving to prevent damage to the boat, motor or controller by a wildly swinging implement and to prevent interference with the operation of and access to the boat.